Unbeholden
Preparation Period (ET): Aug. 23rd, 2013 - Aug. 25th, 2013 Event Period (ET): 04:00 AM Aug. 27th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Sep. 1st, 2013 Declaration Possible (ET): 04:00 AM Aug. 27th, 2013 Warring Period (ET): 10:00 PM Aug. 27th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Sep. 1st, 2013 Reward Period (ET): 11:00 PM Sep. 1st, 2013 - 09:00 PM Sep. 5th, 2013 Changes from Past Holy Wars ;Holy War Schedule :Schedules are now set automatically for users at the start of Holy Wars. Please note that you can edit your schedule. Users will also be able to declare war for multiple days at a time. ;Mission Rewards :Badge bonuses have now been changed to mission rewards. You'll get rewards based on how many holy war points you accumulate. ;Interface Improvements :Active skills are now easier to see from the Battle screen. *Plans may change without notice. Thank you for understanding. For more about Holy Wars in general, please visit our Holy Wars page. NEW Holy War Cards Note: The skill of Noble Fencer will revert back to Great boost after the end of Holy Wars 16 - Unbeholden | | |} Introduced August 30th |} Rewards | | | |} Mission Rewards Silver/Gold Coins Mystery Box Only Silver Coins can be shared. Silver Coins can possibly draw from the Holy War Coin Mystery Box but is not guaranteed. Gold Coins are guaranteed to draw cards from inside the Mystery Box. *Silver Coins required: 3 per draw *Gold Coins required: 1 per draw | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |} You can reset the box once you draw 1 card of SSR rarity. If you refill the box, the box returns to its original state. There is no way to undo a refill, so please be careful. You can refill up to 3 times. Even when there are no cards left in the box, the box will not automatically refill. In that case, if you get a Gold Coin CP you will get one of the 'Unrestricted Cards.' Note: Subject to change when we are able to get into the Mystery box. Victory Rewards An order gets 1 victory point every time it wins a war. When Holy Wars ends, orders receive rewards according to how many victory points they collected. These victory point rewards can only be collected by users who meet the individual holy war point requirements. Victory Points: 20 Rewards: *Holy Wars XVI: Unbeholden SSR Exchange Ticket x 1 Only order members with at least 200,000 individual holy war points can get the reward for 20 victory points. Members with 30,000-199,999 individual holywar points will get the reward for 16-19 victory points. Members with 5,000-29,999 individual holywar points will get the reward for 12-15 victory points. Members with 1,000 - 4,999 individual holywar points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 16-19 Rewards: *Lizard King (High Rare) x 2 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 5 *Holy Wars XVI: Unbeholden SR Exchange Ticket x2 Only members with at least 30,000 individual holywar points will get the reward for 16-19 victory points. Members with 5,000-29,999 individual holywar points will get the reward for 12-15 victory points. Members with 1,000 - 4,999 individual holywar points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 12-15 Rewards: *Lizard King (High Rare) x 1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 3 *Holy Wars XVI: Unbeholden SR Exchange Ticket x1 Only members with at least 5,000 individual holywar points will get the reward for 12-15 victory points. Members with 1,000 - 4,999 points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 8-11 Rewards: *Lizard King (High Rare) x 1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 2 Only order members with at least 1,000 individual holy war points can get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 5-7 Rewards: *Holy Powder (Personal) x4 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 1 Only members with at least 1,000 individual holywar points will get the reward for 5-7 victory points. Victory Points: 2-4 Rewards: *Holy Powder (Personal) x3 Only members with at least 1,000 individual holywar points will get the reward for 2-4 victory points. Victory Points: 1 Rewards: *Holy Powder (Personal) x2 Only members with at least 1,000 individual holywar points will get the reward for 1 victory points. sku=16